


Come What May

by PierredPiper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Baby Yamaguchi, Boys' Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guardian Angels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Tsukishima and Kuroo chaotic parenting baby Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierredPiper/pseuds/PierredPiper
Summary: Every time a child is born, a guardian angel is sent down to guide that human until they reach adulthood. Tsukishima Kei was considerably young. He would turn 400 years old this lunar year. Usually, they would send angels on their first mission when they’ve reached the age of 750 but Tsukishima would begin his mission at just 400.He was to guide the child Yamaguchi Tadashi until he is 21 years old. But the universe has its own plans and on Yamaguchi's first birthday, Tsukishima was greeted by a hell of a demon, who had been randomly assigned as Yamaguchi's demon.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	1. The Beginning of the World

How do you start a story about the heavens and earth? Well, you start at the beginning of everything. The beginning of the world - or in this case,  _ his _ world.

_ November 10th.  
_ _ 9:12 am. _

Yamaguchi Tadashi was born. His cries filled the operation room. The doctors placed the newborn against his mother’s chest. She cooed at him and placed long and loving kisses on his forehead, calling his name “Tadashi”. It was truly the miracle of life.

However, there is never just one side to a story. Now that we’ve seen the events on earth, let’s rewind to exactly 12 hours and 29 minutes before Yamaguchi was born, in another plane of existence that’s much higher than the one we know of.

_ November 9th.  
_ _ 8:43 am. _

Tsukishima Kei was considerably young. He would turn 400 years old this lunar year. Usually, they would send angels on their first mission when they’ve reached the age of 750 but Tsukishima would begin his mission at just 400. It might not seem like a big deal, after all, it’s the difference of just 350 years but it wasn’t helping that everyone seemed to be putting so much pressure on him. Even his dear older brother, Akiteru, had taken a day off from his own humans to join in the farewell party and celebrate this wondrous occasion.

Tsukishima tried to stay in one corner, his left hand fidgeting as he tapped repeatedly against the glass of champagne he held in the other hand.

Every time a child is born, a guardian angel is sent down to guide that human until they reach adulthood, which was at age 21 although some angels might stick around until their human was 25. Some of the more experienced or talented angels, like Akiteru, were in charge of more than one human. It felt like a waste of resources when so many of these humans end up making the worst of their lives. Tsukishima panicked a little, afraid of the human he would have to take care of. He had heard of humans who turned out to be more wicked than anyone could imagine and Tsukishima didn’t have to think too hard to know that it was the workings of a demon.

“Is everything okay, Tsukishima?” a shorter male had approached him. His black hair seemed to flow with a non-existent breeze and his eyes filled with knowledge and wisdom past his years.

“Archangel Akaashi,” Tsukishima greeted, bowing slightly to show his respect. “I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.”

The archangel was wearing a neat tuxedo with a translucent shawl draped over his arms. He had a serene air around him and any angel or human who was close by would feel their mind at ease, including Tsukishima.

“It will be alright,” Akaashi comforted. “I was nervous when I took my first mission too, but it turns out that I was just worried over nothing.”

“Of course you’d do well, you’re an archangel,” Tsukishima replied softly.

“Not always,” Akaashi gave him a gentle smile before turning and walking back to his partner, Bokuto.

The worry was starting to return the moment Akaashi was out of his radius. Tsukishima checked the giant grandfather clock that hung over the portal. It would take exactly 12 hours and 14 minutes to teleport to earth - not a pretty number but the heavens are working to fix that.

A bunch of other angels were already stepping into the portal to their own new humans. Not surprising, seeing how many humans were born each day.

“Hey, hey! Tsukki!” now Akaashi, Bokuto and Akiteru were heading his way. “It’s almost time for you to go!”

“Just five more minutes!” Akiteru was grinning from ear to ear, holding onto his brother’s shoulders and pushing him closer to the portal.

“I’m not sure about this,” Tsukishima hesitated. Now, even Akaashi’s presence wasn’t easing his worry. “M-Maybe I should just do my first mission when I’m 450 after all.”   


“WHAT? That’s nonsense!” Akiteru gave him a small smack on the back.

“You’re so lucky you get your mission so early!” Bokuto’s eyes were sparkling.

“I trust that you’ll do great,” Akaashi smiled.

Tsukishima sighed.

And then it was time. The dreadful, nauseating 12 hours 14 minutes teleportation…

“Don’t forget to write back, Kei,” was the last thing he heard from Akiteru before everything became a pure white light…

_ November 10th.  
_ _ 9:12 am. _

Tsukishima placed a hand over his mouth. He felt sick all over and needed to take a seat.

“Sir, is everything okay?” a human wearing some sort of uniform… a nurse! A nurse approached Tsukishima looking extremely worried about the state he was in.

“I-I’m good…” he leaned himself against the wall.

“Maybe I can get you a cup of water?”

“No thanks… Where can I find the delivery ward?”

“Um… It’s just down this hallway…” the nurse pointed, still worried about Tsukishima. “I’ll go get you some water after all!”

As soon as the nurse ran off, Tsukishima stumbled down the hallway. With any luck, he’d find his human immediately. He looked around the different operating rooms and took a deep breath in.

“Sir! Sir?” The nurse had returned. “That’s strange…”

Tsukishima waved a hand in front of her.

“I was sure I saw him walk this way…” she mumbled to herself as she walked back to where she came from.

Now that his physical form was gone, he slipped through the walls into the first operation room. There on the mother’s chest laid a newborn baby. _‘Yamaguchi Tadashi’_ he immediately knew the baby’s name.

Tsukishima walked pass the doctors and nurses and stood behind the mother. He gazed down at Yamaguchi and smiled. He was an adorable child. Maybe they were right, it probably isn’t as bad as he thought it would be…

_ August 10th.  
_ _ 6:08 am. _

“You’ll be late.”

“Come on, it’s not always you get a randomly assigned human to corrupt, you know.” the raven-haired male grinned.

“It takes 15 months, 3 hours, and 4 minutes to get to earth from down here. You. Will. Be. Late.” the other male with a dyed blond hair frowned.

“I KNOW! It’s such a horrible number to keep track of, I hope they’ll fix it soon.”

“It’s not that… Just wait for the next human.”

“No way! I’d rather be fabulously late.” He stuck out his tongue. “Even Oikawa has been jobless for centuries, I’m not letting this one pass.”

The male with the dyed hair sighed. “Suit yourself.”

“I’ll show you, Kenma,” the black-haired one smiled, spreading his blackened wings as he proudly waltzed into the portal. “How great of a demon I am.”

And everything faded to a shade darker than black...


	2. Garden of Eden

The first few months back home with Yamaguchi was extremely exciting. From an outsider's perspective, you might find it rather dull. It's just a baby getting fed, having his diapers change, laughing, a lot of crying, and so on. But this was Tsukishima's human to care for and from the moment he met Yamaguchi he was attached. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him.

Akiteru had also helped Tsukishima rent a one-bedroom apartment a few blocks away from Yamaguchi. "Your celestial body does not require rest, but if you spend more time in your physical body, you'll get tired. Part of the deal of being human," Akiteru had explained.

He had bought several clothes and some books for his own leisure reading. Some books he had never even seen in heaven's collection. There was so much freedom that came along with the mission and not to mention an Angel's wallet that seemed to have the exact amount of money he needed whenever he opened it up.

The food was pleasurable too. During his first week, Tsukishima had gone around nearly every store in the neighborhood trying the most intriguing dish he set his eyes upon. In heaven, they served bread, butter, and water for every meal and on the occasional celebratory events, they served alcohol, ham, and a delightful cheese platter. But how could that compare to a strawberry shortcake? That sinful sweetness left Tsukishima craving for more.

Another comfort that he soon found out about while being on earth was sleep. For the first time in his 400 years of existence, Tsukishima slept a recommended 8 hours of sleep. He had a dream of the day in the hospital and seeing Yamaguchi's face for the first time. It was the best.

But enough about Tsukishima. Let's talk about baby Yamaguchi.

He tends to cry a lot and his parents, being first time parents, were struggling quite a lot. Tsukishima spent most of his time standing around in his celestial body, annoyed that they didn't understand what Yamaguchi's cries meant.

It wasn't that hard. Once the crying started, Tsukishima could hear in his head  _ 'food' _ or  _ 'mommy' _ or  _ 'stinky' _ and so on. Only one month in did he figure out that the human probably could not understand what the crying meant; it annoyed him nevertheless watching them cluelessly try and calm the baby down.

On March 20th, 3:45 am, not that Tsukishima was noting down the time, Yamaguchi had awakened in the middle of the night. Tsukishima peered over the crib and gazed down. It felt like Yamaguchi was looking up at him but that was just his imagination - he made sure to check he hadn't accidentally slipped into his physical form. That would be disastrous. Yamaguchi used his legs to kick himself so he would be laying on his tummy, and let out a little laugh to celebrate his achievement. Tsukishima gasped. This was the first time and Yamaguchi's parents weren't there to witness such a phenomenon! What were they doing? Sleeping? He spent the rest of the night watching Yamaguchi wiggling around, flip himself back up, and slowly fall back asleep.

On April 3rd, 10:27 am, Yamaguchi’s mother was brushing Yamaguchi's gums when she exclaimed excitedly, "Honey! Look! Tadashi's first baby tooth is forming!* Yamaguchi's dad and Tsukishima ran into the baby's room and both stared intensely. Sure enough, his baby tooth was forming.

On June 1st, 4:34 pm, Yamaguchi's parents were both off at work. They had called over Yamaguchi's grandmother to look after him during the day. She's a nice lady, Tsukishima thought, more knowledgeable and attentive to Yamaguchi. And also pampers him a lot more, to which Tsukishima agreed. She was watching her daily soap opera on the couch while Yamaguchi chewed on the feelers of a toy caterpillar. Yamaguchi winced.  _ 'Granny'.  _ Tsukishima, seated next to Grandma, jokingly said, "He's calling you." Of course, there wouldn't be any sort of reply. Yamaguchi flung his arm and the toy caterpillar went over his head. The baby flipped himself over, reached a hand forward, and then another. Tsukishima jumped to his feet. "Tadashi! You're crawling!!" his grandma cried out excitedly. She walked over and knelt on the ground beside Yamaguchi, ignoring her show and flooding her grandson with praises.

Tsukishima went home that day. He hadn't spent a lot of time in his physical body but he felt he deserved a long night's rest after today. He would write Akiteru a letter before that, and maybe another to Akaashi and Bokuto. He sighed. It feels like he hasn't had a proper conversation for so long. He wasn't familiar with the other angels around here either and they were all probably too busy with their own missions. It wasn't like being around Yamaguchi was boring, but he wished he could properly interact with Yamaguchi or anyone.

On August 28th, 8:22 pm, Yamaguchi took his first steps. Both his parents were at home, his mother yelling for her husband to grab the camera. Tsukishima was smiling with glee and clapping.

On September 1st, 6:00 pm, Yamaguchi said his first words, "Haaarrr" to which his parents heard 'Hug' but Tsukishima knew it was actually  _ 'Heart' _ . He figured Yamaguchi might have heard it on a kid's channel. His parents debated whether Yamaguchi would call for his mom or dad first. Tsukishima mused, making his own guess and sure enough, he was right. About a week later, Yamaguchi uttered the word "Gaaannnny" which was  _ 'Granny'. _

* * *

Soon, Tsukishima realised it would ve Yamaguchi's first birthday. He beamed with excitement as he scribbled down letters to his angel friends again, pondering on what to give Yamaguchi for his birthday. Only on a human's 1st, 16th and 21st birthdays could there be divine intervention, and their guardian angel would gift them with something special.

'Maybe a love for the arts? Or a talent for sports?' Tsukishima thought to himself. It would be the first defining moment of Yamaguchi's life.

Tsukishima thought about what Yamaguchi was like as a person, all the events he had witnessed. "He's really friendly… I do hope he'll meet many good people in his life…"

"That's it," Tsukishima smiled to himself. "Everlasting friendship."

And the day arrived.

_ November 10th.  
_ _ 9:00 am. _

Tsukishima got dressed in his best outfit, the very suit he arrived on earth in. He stretched his arms and neck, and a pair of white dove wings appeared behind his back. He checked himself in the mirror; made sure his suit didn’t have a single wrinkle on it and took off towards the Yamaguchi household.

The angel flew through the walls and right into Yamaguchi’s room. Yamaguchi was standing, holding onto the crib bars to support himself. He did some little jumps as though he knew today was a special day as well.

“It’s your birthday, Tadashi,” Tsukishima smiled as his wings folded on itself and vanished.

As soon as it reached 9:12 am, Tsukishima would have 24 hours to grant Yamaguchi is 1st birthday gift. He had second thoughts about his decision. Maybe Yamaguchi would be much happier having a life of fame, or a lot of money.

“No,” Tsukishima shook his head. His decision was the best for Yamaguchi and he knew it himself. It was the blissful life filled with love that Yamaguchi truly deserved.

_ November 10th.  
_ _ 9:10 am. _

Yamaguchi’s mother had gotten him ready and changed and set him on the playmat in the living room. She had gotten off work for this special occasion.

“Tadashi, we have a cake and everything ready! Your grandma will be coming over soon,” his mother was saying gleefully, mostly to herself. “And daddy will be back on time after his work ends.”

Yamaguchi gave a little laugh at the word ‘daddy’.

Tsukishima knelt down next to Yamaguchi and held his arms up in preparations for 9:12 am.

Any time now…

_ November 10th.  
_ _ 9:12 am. _

“This child of earth, protected by the angels,” Tsukishima began. “I, Tsukishima Kei, have been sent from the heavens to serve and guide-”

“That’s so wordy.” an unrecognisable male voice appeared behind Tsukishima.

Tsukishima turned around and noticed the man with messy raven hair, an untidy suit with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a hand-me-down blazer that was a size too big and pants that were probably a size too tight. And the creme de la creme, a pair of black wings that matched the colour of his hair.

“W-Who are you? A demon?” Tsukishima quickly stood, his defenses up.

“I guess you could say that,” the demon replied as he twisted his upper body and his wings vanished. “That was a hell of a ride… Haha, get it? Hell?”

“Get out of here.” Tsukishima glared. “You’re not welcomed here.”

“Well, actually, I am  _ MORE _ than welcomed here.” the demon reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a name card. It was a white textured paper with words crafted from the blackest ink, reading:

**_Kuroo Tetsuroo_ **

_ Demon, Entrepreneur, Insurance Agent, _

_ Talent Scout, Occasional Humansitter _

_ 666-Tetsuroo-0101 _

_ Kuroo _ shoved the name card into Tsukishima’s hand and the ink started to drip and burn the paper. Instinctively, Tsukishima let go of it and the name card burnt into nothingness before even touching the ground.

“That’s to say, I’m here on that  _ ‘Occasional Humansitter’ _ job and that is my human,” Kuroo pointed at Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima grabbed the demon’s wrist and pushed it down. “There were no demons in the first year of his life and there won’t be any  **ever** .”

“Sure, sure,” Kuroo mocked. “It’s not like I chose to torment this widdle baby.”

Before Kuroo could even get close to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima pushed him back and slammed him against the wall. “ **Get. Out.** ”

“Hmm?” Kuroo smirked, looking right into Tsukishima’s eyes. “But it’s his birthday? Isn’t it? I can’t leave before I haven’t even given him a present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Yamaguchi is precious.


	3. Angels and Demons

“His what now?”

“His present. You know, for his first birthday. The angel gives one but a demon’s welcome to give one as too,” Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s hand that was pushing against him and moved it aside. “I know I was late for his birth and everything, but that’s _hardly_ my fault. Reception’s pretty bad in hell.”

“No no no no no... “ Tsukishima could barely wrap his head around what was going on. This was his first mission and it’s supposed to be a breeze. And besides, Yamaguchi’s such an angel, why would he be assigned a demon?

“I know what you’re thinking…”

“Shut up!” Tsukishima tried to shush Kuroo and began pacing around the living room, his legs passing through any toys that were left laying on the floor.

“Look. It’s randomly assigned so it’s not my fault that the will of the universe wants me to stay by Yamaguchi’s side.” Kuroo shrugged.

“Can’t you- leave?!”

Kuroo shrugged again. “I guess I could. Not really necessary for me to actually torment humans on earth but…” He paused and a grin formed, “pretty fun tormenting the angels in charge though.”

“Just- find some other angel and human! Yamaguchi hasn’t done anything wrong!” Tsukishima was near shouting, something he wasn’t used to doing around baby Yamaguchi.

“I was assigned Yamaguchi Tadashi, that’s not something I can change.”

“I’ll make you leave! I’ll get rid of you!”

“How are you going to fight the universe’s decision?” Kuroo replied sarcastically.

Tsukishima sat himself down on the couch, shaking his leg as he tried to draft out a plan in his mind, while also making sure Kuuro didn’t take any steps closer to Yamaguchi. This was a mess - an absolute mess. How does one get rid of a demon? Chase it away? Holy water might scare him away, maybe. He dug his fingers into his hair.

“Come with me,” Tsukishima commanded and dragged the demon behind him. Kuroo didn’t seem to struggle against him but that just meant it wouldn’t be as frustrating.

Tsukishima jumped through the wall, spread his wings, and flew in the direction of his apartment. Kuroo followed and spread his own wings. “Where are we going? By the way, you haven’t told me your name.”

“It’s Tsukishima Kei, but you don’t need to remember it because you’ll be gone soon enough.”

“Ah… Tsukki. That’s cute-”

“Do not call me that.” Tsukishima stopped him mid-sentence as they both landed on the balcony of Tsukishima’s apartment. Tsukishima kept his wings, walked in, took a deep breath, and slipped into his physical form. Kuroo followed him as well, asking, “Is this where you stay?”

Tsukishima ignored his question. He pulled the chair and sat at the desk, holding a quill pen made with his own feather and staring at a blank piece of writing paper. How does he start this? Akiteru would be the closest angel to him on earth at this moment so he addressed his letter to Akiteru.

* * *

_Dear Akiteru,_

_I require your immediate attention to my current confusion. It is Yamaguchi’s 1st birthday and there is a sudden presence of a demon named Kurro_

* * *

“You spelled my name wrong. It’s K-U-R-O-O.” Kuroo peered over Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Go away and stop bothering me.”

* * *

_Dear Akiteru,_

_I require your immediate attention to my current confusion. It is Yamaguchi’s 1st birthday and there is a sudden presence of a demon named_ _Kurro_ _Kuroo Tetsuroo. I am unsure why there is a demon assigned to Yamaguchi all of a sudden and I am more unsure of how to handle this._

 _Write back ASAP_ _  
_ _Kei_

* * *

Tsukishima folded the paper horizontally, then again and flicked it out the window. He watched as it transformed into an unassuming butterfly and flew off into the distance. He turned around to look at Kuroo, who had apparently taken his advice to ‘go away’ and indeed disappeared.

The angel felt a chill down his back and flew at top speed back to Yamaguchi’s house.

“Y-You didn’t curse him… did you?” Tsukishima felt out of breath.

“No, not yet. Haven’t thought of a gift but what’s so special about this kid that has you so protective over him?” Kuroo was sitting crossed legged on the couch, pointing at Yamaguchi with a half-interested attitude. “All he’s done is play with that weird caterpillar and mumbled haarrr harrr.”

“He’s not mumbling nonsense,” Tsukishima began.

“He’s saying _‘heart’_.” the angel and the demon both said in sync. Tsukishima looked at Kuroo in awe. He guessed Kuroo really was assigned as Yamaguchi’s demon if he could understand the baby as well as he did.

“Anyways, I didn’t just come down to earth to look after a baby,” Kuroo stood up. “It’s a once in a century chance to see how humans have messed up the world again.”

Kuroo walked towards the front door without an ounce of worry, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back to give my own gift later on.”

Tsukishime buried his face in his hand and slumped down on the couch. This felt way too much to deal with right now. Yamaguchi’s mother had picked up her baby and sat him down on the couch as well. She held a bowl of applesauce and playfully fed it to Yamaguchi, making silly baby noises as she did so.

If only she knew the troubles that were going on right around her to her own kid, she would be panicking rather than having that big smile on her face. Tsukishima prayed that his letter would quickly reach Akiteru but for now, he had to figure out a way to counter whatever Kuroo’s curse would be. He decided to hold out his own gift until the demon had given his own _‘present’_ , that way he could negate it. It was better for Yamaguchi to be normal than for him to have a troubling curse.

_November 10th._ _  
_ _7:00 pm._

Tsukishima had spent the rest of his time basically guarding Yamaguchi. Kuroo had actually spent the past few hours away doing who knows what.

“Tsukki,” the annoying voice returned. “I saw Yamaguchi’s father driving back. Looks like they’re going to officially celebrate soon.”

“You didn’t have to return.”

“Aww, did you miss me?” Kuroo completely ignored Tsukishima’s earlier comment.

Kuroo placed an arm around the angel, both their eyes fixed on Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was slightly annoyed at the unwelcome weight resting on his shoulders. He glanced over at the demon, who smelled like he had gone drinking, and noticed a new black cat pin and a brown food stain on the previously white shirt. Tsukishima sighed loudly, disgusted.

The front door swung out and Yamaguchi’s dad greeted everyone. The birthday boy reached forward from his grandma’s arms, calling for his dad to carry him instead.

“Is there any way to make you not curse Tadashi?”

The demon looked over.

“Anything not too harsh on him?” Tsukishima added.

“You’re planning on wishing away my gift, aren’t you?” the devil smirked. Tsukishima blushed, having been found out. “How about this? If you give your present first, I’ll be _super_ lenient on dear ole Tadashi here.”

Tsukishima paused. It sounded like an absolutely horrible idea. If there was one thing he should never do, it was to trust a demon’s words. But what if he didn’t comply and Kuroo went ahead and cursed Yamaguchi with an evil personality, or a magnet for untrustworthy people, or poverty when he grows up?

“Don’t trust me?” Kuroo let go of Tsukishima. “If you make me go first, I’ll promise Tadashi will get kidnapped when he’s 5-”

“I’LL DO IT. Do not harm Tadashi in any way!” Tsukishima grabbed onto Kuroo’s collars, ready to punch the light out of Kuroo.

“That’s more like it.” Kuroo smiled. He tilted his head to the side and signaled to Yamaguchi’s direction. “Well, angels first.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath as he stood before Yamaguchi, who was now looking in wonder at the singing and clapping his family was performing. Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder. Kuroo was crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, observing Tsukishima with utmost attention.

“This child of earth, protected by the angels. I, Tsukishima Kei, have been sent from the heavens to serve and guide you through your early years," Tsukishima said, now without any abrupt interruptions. "With my holy light, I shall bless you with everlasting friendship. Humans shall flock to your energy and your smile that's as bright as the sun. They will love and care for you."

A bright light emerged from Tsukishima's chest, creating a strong wind that only the non-humans could feel. The angel held his hand out, barely grasping the light in his hand. It felt pure and as light as a feather, and it flew right into Yamaguchi's heart.

Tsukishima felt tears forming. The feeling of blessing a human was indescribable. He quickly wiped his tears away with his hand, as Yamaguchi's mother blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Alright, enough sobbing, it's embarrassing to look at," Kuroo gently pushed Tsukishima aside.

Tsukishima grabbed onto the demon's sleeve.

"Please…" he begged, trying not to look like he was about to break down.

"Don't worry," Kuroo scoffed and approached Yamaguchi.

"Swish swosh your caterpillar's lost."

Tsukishima heard a 'poof' behind him and turned around. Sure enough, Yamaguchi's toy caterpillar had vanished. Perhaps it really was lost, or maybe it got sent down to hell. But regardless, it couldn't have been that easy… right? Kuroo could literally place any sort of curse he deemed fit and… he simply chose to magic away a toy?

"What? Is that… it?" Tsukishima questioned, still not letting his guard down.

"A little anticlimactic I guess, but I have more ways of making a human life miserable than cursing them as a baby. Even I'm not that cruel." Kuroo smugly replied, almost sounding like he was boasting how much of a saint he was. He's still a demon, Tsukishima told himself.

"All I'm saying it," Kuroo leaned in closer to Tsukishima. "I'm here to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one reason why Tsukishima is so lenient and Kuroo is behaving so well. They don't know it yet, but I hope you do.


	4. Deals with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get rid of the ratings for now and update it next time depending on what I write. I'm not sure yet.

"Keiiiiiiii" Akiteru was ugly crying.

"Akiteru, what am I going to do?" Tsukishima sighed.

"I'M SO SWORRY YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!" there was snot coming out his nose. Tsukishima cringed.

"He's a demon but just today, he kept his words and didn't curse Yamaguchi too badly."

"NO NO! You can't trust themmm!!! All that's on his mind is how to make everyone else's life miserable for his own entertainment!"

Tsukishima paused. His brother was probably right but he couldn't lie by saying he wasn't grateful that Kuroo did as he promised. He wasn't as bad as the demons in all those stories he heard up in heaven.

"Is there really no way to get rid of him?" Tsukishima asked.

"There's always holy water…"

"That's a little extreme."

"Other than that… it's the universe's decisions. If they chose to put Kuroo with Yamaguchi, there has to be a reason," Akiteru said.  _ Curse the universe _ , Tsukishima thought.

"Maybe it's a challenge of some sorts, an obstacle for you to overcome," Akiteru suggested.

"Why me? It doesn't make any sense. Kuroo did say it was randomly generated," Tsukishima said.

"Nothing is random, think about all those wars that happened; all those terrible events. Demons. It was all part of an ineffable plan."

Tsukishima laid down on his bed. He wouldn't want Kuroo to start any sort of war through Yamaguchi. He'd use every fiber in his body to prevent it. Demons were there to mess with them, one way or another and he'd stop Kuroo before he even managed to find out the real reasons.

"I.. I have to go back," Akiteru was still sobbing. "I still have Shoyo, Tobio and Hitoka to take care of. But write to me if anything comes up, I'll fly over as soon as possible."

"I will," Tsukishima replied.

He opened the sliding doors to the balcony and saw his brother off. Tsukishima watched as the pair of white wings flew off into the distance and figured he should write to Akaashi and Bokuto as well about his current misfortune.

* * *

Tsukishima made a small mental note to never trust a demon. He had let his guard down when Kuroo had made Yamaguchi's toy caterpillar gone missing. He agreed it could have been so much worse but he'd never expected this outcome either.

Yamaguchi spent the whole week after his birthday crying at the top of his lungs for his beloved toy caterpillar. His parents turned the whole house upside down trying to locate that bug but to no avail, obviously. They'd called Yamaguchi's grandmother to see if she knew where it was, to which she replied with a no. Their next solution was to buy him a new one, which made Tsukishima relaxed. He felt so worked up about Yamaguchi's constant crying, he barely slept even when his physical form was worn out. However, when Yamaguchi and his parents returned from the shop, all he got was more crying.

"I can't believe they just sold out every single one of that caterpillar," his father seemed a little agitated. "I'm going to call the production company."

He stormed into his bedroom to make the call. Yamaguchi's mother struggled to coo her baby and set her belongings down at the same time.

"What exactly did you do?" Tsuki furrowed his brows.

"A curse comes a long way- hey anyways I heard about this thing on earth called a pinball machine? Let's say we-"

"WHAT?!" Kuroo was interrupted by Yamaguchi's dad yelling, which caused Yamaguchi to only cry louder.

He exited the room, not looking too well. "Apparently, the company went bankrupt and had to close down yesterday," he explained, taking Yamaguchi so that his wife could rest.

"How is that even possible? It's one of the biggest toy companies!" Yamaguchi's mother was just as shocked but lowered her voice.

"That's what I said," Yamaguchi's father lowered his voice too, patting his baby to comfort him. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We just have to pray he forgets about it soon…" his mother sighed. "It feels like some sort of stroke of bad luck…"

Tsukishima smiled a little. You've got that right. He looked over at Kuroo who seemed to be enjoying how things are unfolding from something so small. It's the whole butterfly effect playing out here and what didn't sound like a curse ended up making Yamaguchi miserable.

“You didn’t have to shut down a whole company,” Tsukishima said.

“It’s not me. I made one disappear, the universe expanded on my curse on it’s own,” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima couldn’t take this any longer. He felt if he stayed by the demon for a minute longer his mind would explode. For once, even Yamaguchi isn’t helping to calm him. This was all the chaos that followed a demon wherever they went. Tsukishima flew off to his own apartment, hoping to take a nap and calm down. He’d made sure to stop by the bakery before that and bought himself a slice of strawberry shortcake he could enjoy back home. At least, that was what he hoped for.

When he stepped into his apartment, Kuroo was already in his physical form reading a novel from Tsukishima’s book collection. He was still in the same stained suit he had first appeared in. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and pulled Kuroo off the bed.

"Hey! Hey! Careful there!" Kuroo stood up.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Tsukishima asked.

"Nope," Kuroo smiled.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue again and opened his closet, pulling out a plain white tee and some black pants.

"Change into this and go buy yourself some decent clothing," Tsukishima ordered.

"Hmm… I would but Tsukki, I don't have any money on me."

"What? How have you been buying food this whole time?"

"Usually tricking a pretty lady or handsome fella into treating me but sometimes I dine and dash."

As it turned out, the underworld hadn't actually given Kuroo any sort of an allowance. It was amazing that Kuroo had managed to go a whole week without any cash at all, in fact.

"Just change into this, I'll…" Tsukishima gulped. "I'll take you shopping."

"Really?! Yay Tsukki!"

It wasn't how he was planning to spend his day but he needed a break from Yamaguchi's non-stop crying. There wasn't much he could do there to help, since the thing he was up against is a demon's curse.

In their physical form and clean clothes, the odd duo set out for the train station to the nearest shopping district. The train ride was mostly as expected, Kuroo flooding Tsukishima with questions about life in heaven and Tsukishima selectively answering some of those questions.

When they arrived, Kuroo ran into the first clothing store he saw like an excitable child. It was a self-owned casual wear store with unique items at a hefty price. Kuroo managed to find an outfit he liked and Tsukishima paid for it without complaining too much. He couldn’t stand the demon looking and smelling bad all the time and was willing to use heavenly funds to avoid it.

They continued going into a few other stores and shopping and by evening time, Kuroo was carrying at least 10 bags of clothes.

“Hey, I saw there was an arcade nearby. Mind if we go?” Kuroo asked.

It wasn’t like he had anything to do. Tsukishima nodded and the two entered the arcade. It was loud and noisy and really bright. Seven different music played all at once and Tsukishima was confused about how humans even manage to stay here for long periods of time. Kuroo walked pass the front UFO catcher games and looked around, mumbling to himself until he spotted a certain machine and exclaimed loudly that he had found it.

“It’s a pinball machine,” Kuroo explained as Tsukishima walked closer.

“I know what it is. I just thought they didn’t have any of them anymore.”

“What made you think that?” Kuroo let out a small laugh.

“Well! No angels talked about it after a while!”

“It’s my first time seeing one too. Let’s compete to see who gets the higher score and the winner gets a prize,” Kuroo was already ready to start.

Tsukishima crossed his arms, “what prize?”

“Hmm…” Kuroo thought. “You can ask anything from the loser!”

“No, I’m not doing this again,” Tsukishima said.

“Then if I win erm…” Kuroo paused to think. “You let me stay at your place.”

“Fine. But if I win, you leave Tadashi alone."

"Come on, that's too much for just a pinball game. The most I can do is a week."

Tsukishima glared at Kuroo. "Fine."

The first round of pinball was dull as both of them figured out the mechanics of the game. It was simple but not something they were experts of. It ended pretty quickly and they both agreed that the first round didn't count. Kuroo went first on their second round and this time he did a whole lot better, scoring a total of 247,500. Tsukishima was up next. He took a deep breath and prayed for good luck. Yamaguchi's well-being for the next week depended on him. If Kuroo wasn't there, he could at least figure out a way to make it up to Yamaguchi without getting a headache.

**248,750**

Tsukishima felt like he held his breath the whole match. Sure, they both did pretty badly but at least he managed to win Kuroo (just barely). Kuroo clapped slowly from behind and then placed his arm around Tsukishima. "Guess I lost," he whispered.

Tsukishima ignored the fact that his face felt hot, probably from concentrating on the game. "Y-you better keep your p-promise," he stuttered.

"Don't worry, I won't be anywhere near Tadashi this whole week, so you can do whatever and be his guardian angel," Kuroo said before letting out a yawn.

"Hmm I've never stayed in my physical form for a whole day before, I'm beat." Kuroo yawned again.

The two made it back to Tsukishima's apartment. The train ride back was more crowded than it was during the day.

Kuroo changed into one of his new outfits, returning the one he was wearing to Tsukishima. The demon stumbled while picking up his bags.

Kuroo lazily waved goodbye as he slowly put on his shoes.

"Where do you stay?" Tsukishima asked.

"Nowhere really," Kuroo replied. "I've mostly been in my demon form-"

There was a loud thud as Kuroo collapsed to the ground. Tsukishima flinched. "Hey, are you okay?" he panicked and ran up to Kuroo to examine his condition.

The demon let out a snore and Tsukishima sighed. He was sent on earth to care for Yamaguchi… not some demon. He carried Kuroo on his back and helped him onto the bed before placing a blanket over him. Tsukishima proceeded to put the shopping bags aside before he took a bath and finally enjoyed that strawberry shortcake that had been waiting in his refrigerator all day. At least he had a spare futon that he could sleep on.

It only clicked then that this was his first off-day ever since he came down to earth.  _ It wasn't that bad, _ Tsukishima thought.


	5. Angel of the Morning

“So you just have to pick him up at 7,” Yamaguchi’s mother was on the phone with his grandmother as she packed his belongings into a bag.

Tsukishima smiled to himself with glee. It was the fifth day in without Kuroo and his own blessing was slowly manifesting. It started out with Yamaguchi’s dad having a promotion, then Yamaguchi’s aunt gave birth as well and his grandmother had to help out with his newborn cousin, then his mother’s friend introduced her to a daycare center. Today would be Yamaguchi’s first day at the daycare and Tsukishims couldn’t wait to see Yamaguchi finally meeting other kids and playing with them.

Yamaguchi was mumbling to himself on the couch as he hugged a long green bolster, which his father had bought in hopes it would be a good replacement for the lost caterpillar, add in a smiley face his mother sewed on and viola, it was like it never disappeared.

This was how it should be, Tsukishima watching events unfold in Yamaguchi’s life; no worries or troubles and definitely no scheming demons.

That is how it should be… except that Tsukishima had somehow gone over his head and offered Kuroo to stay with him, seeing that he had nowhere else to go. Kuroo had kept his promise and not appeared anywhere near Yamaguchi, though he was bothering Tsukishima every other moment in the apartment, calling him “Tsukki! Tsukki!” to no end. He shouldn't be allowed to stay at his apartment - he lost the pinball game after all.

Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi and his mother to the daycare center, which was filled with obviously, kids and also their guardian angels. They were sitting in their celestial form, wings out and all, at the park outside and boasting about their human(s). Several of them had chosen to stay within the daycare close to their human, magically making it so their human managed to get their hands on the best toys.

“Kei?” Tsukishima turned around and noticed Akiteru with the other angels. “You didn’t tell me you’d be here!”

“Akiteru? Does your human go here?”

“Yup! All three of them. I did some magic to make it so they’d meet each other so I wouldn’t have to keep running around.” Akiteru suddenly stopped, grabbed Tsukishima’s shoulders, and looked left and right. “He’s not here is he?”

Tsukishima shook his head.

“Did you get rid of him?”

“No, I just made him agree to take a week off from Tadashi,” Tsukishima explained. He told Akiteru about the shopping and the game of pinball, but conveniently left out the fact that Kuroo was now lounging around his apartment.

“Hang in there, Kei,” Akiteru said.

Tsukishima went into the daycare to check on Yamaguchi, who was now standing in the corner hugging his bolster. He seemed intimidated by the crowd of children. A blond-haired little girl ran up to him and placed an origami star in his hand before running back to her two friends, a boy with orange hair and a boy with black hair.

“That’s Hitoka. The other two are Shoyo and Tobio. Wouldn’t it be nice if they became friends?” Akiteru was suddenly standing next to Tsukishima.

“I think they’d get along really well,” Tsukishima put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile.

Yamaguchi waddled over and sat down with them. He held the origami star out and said, “star star.”

Yamaguchi’s speech was getting better but the only word he couldn’t seem to get right was his first words ‘heart’. Tsukishima thought it was adorable and cheered Yamaguchi on, knowing he’ll eventually get it right.

The four kids were babbling nonsense and Tsukishima could understand that Yamaguchi was showing off his caterpillar. He figured Akiteru understood the three other children's communication.

"Shoyo called his toy a worm," Akiteru commented.

"It's a replacement for his actual toy caterpillar that Kuroo cursed away."

"Huh…" Akiteru thought to himself.

The school day ended pleasantly and Yamaguchi's grandmother came to pick him up. He seemed reluctant to leave his new friends and his grandmother allowed him an extra half an hour at the playground before they went back home for dinner.

As Tsukishima was trailing behind Yamaguchi and his grandmother, a black cat stopped in his way and stared right at him. Strange, but animals had a stronger sense. Tsukishima was about to walk past the cat when it spoke in clear human language, "I'm hungry, Tsukki. Buy me some grilled mackerel."

Tsukishima wanted to go back to the apartment and punch Kuroo in the face. He told himself to let go of it and took a shortcut to the convenience store and bought a grilled mackerel bento and a curry rice bowl.

He entered the apartment and Kuroo welcomed his home. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, playing a handheld game. Way too comfortable for a freeloader, in Tsukishima's opinion.

"Where did you get that?" Tsukishima asked, putting down the food on the table.

"I saw this at a flea market and they were so charmed by me that they gave it to me for free," Kuroo grinned. He continued, "how was Tadashi today?"

“He went to daycare for the first time and immediately made some friends. Turns out they’re my brother’s humans.” Tsukishima smiled to himself.

“You have a brother?”

“Yes. Tsukishima Akiteru.”

“Should I call you ‘Kei’ so I don’t get it messed up?” Kuroo smugly suggested.

“Do. Not.” Tsukishima warned.

The two moved to sit at the table and Tsukishima passed Kuroo his dinner. Thankfully, he had asked the staff to heat his food up before so no need to trouble himself. They both thanked for the food and dug it.

After their meal, Kuroo got the futon set and prepared for bed. Tsukishima changed into his sleepwear and read a few pages of the current novel he was on while laying on the bed before he slept. In his dream that night, he saw Akaashi in his celestial form, three pair of wings sprouting out from his back.

"Tsukki, are you doing okay?" he asked, his voice echoing off the invisible walls in Tsukishima's dreamscape.

"Could be better…" Tsukishima answered.

"I'm sorry to hear about the demon situation," Akaashi bowed slightly.

"It's not your fault."

"ASK TSUKKI IF HE WANTS ME TO GO DOWN AND BEAT UP THAT DEMON FOR HIM." Tsukishima couldn't see Bokuto but he could very well hear him.

"Bokuto said to ask for help if you ever need it."

"NO!"

"So far it's been quite okay. There haven't been any great misfortunes." Tsukishima answered honestly. "Kuroo… the demon isn't as bad as I imagined."

"That's how they get you to trust them," Akaashi warned. "Just be careful, Tsukki."

"AND WHACK THAT DEM-"

Tsukishima woke up before Bokuto could finish his sentence. He felt something heavy pushing him into a corner. Turning his head, he saw a head of black hair laying next to him.

Kuroo's arm wrapped tightly around his chest, their legs were laid on top of one another. When he was finally fully awake, Tsukishima kicked Kuroo off his bed, the demon falling back into the futon.

"What are you doing?! This is my bed- how long were you sleeping here?"

"Owie…" Kuroo rubbed the spot on his abdomen where Tsukishima kicked. "Dunno. About midnight I woke up and it was cold."

"Don't do that again!"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Tsukishima looked at the sly grin forming on Kuroo's face, as if he was trying to get Tsukishima trapped in his teasing.

"Because you were clinging onto me! So it was hot!" Tsukishima tried to reason.

" _ Oh I'm sure it was hot. _ "

There was a loud smack before Tsukishima realised he had slapped Kuroo. It wasn't a hard slap but still - he slapped Kuroo.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No, what I said was pretty out of line… Dunno why I'd even tease you like that," Kuroo soothed his face.

"I-I should get going… Tadashi should be at the daycare by now," Tsukishima said. He quickly changed into a coat and left, escaping the awkward scenario that just took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic has been super fun for me so far! I just want the best for all the characters... I hope you've been enjoying the story so far as well.


	6. Trouble in Paradise

The next two days went by quietly. Kuroo didn't bother Tsukishima as much and the angel spent most of his time watching Yamaguchi anyways. He spoke with a few of the other angels roaming near the daycare, much thanks to Akiteru who backed him up. They all encouraged Tsukishima on his first mission and cheered him on, since the angel decided not to tell them that he was stuck with a demonic entity. It was like he was finally back in heaven with his own kind, chatting happily as the days went past. It would be if it were always like this, he thought.

Yamaguchi's speech was getting better, thanks to his new friends who communicated with him more often and urged him to speak up as well. Tsukishima felt elated at his progress.

By the time it was the 8th day since his whole deal with Kuroo, Tsukishima had already gotten used to the flow of things and lost track of time. As he came out of the shower and got ready for his daily angel work, he wondered if Kuroo had something planned to do today. He made his way to Yamaguchi's daycare and noticed the demon lurking closely behind.

"Hey, why are you following me," he asked bluntly.

"A week's over, Tsukki, I'm back on demon duty." Kuroo smiled, anyone would have believed him to be a genuinely nice person if they didn't know of his origins.

"I forgot…" Tsukishima mumbled to himself.

"I look forward to being Tadashi's holy and unholy guardians with you. Officially." Kuroo reached his hand out for a handshake.

Tsukishima ignored him and paced himself faster, walking ahead and Kuroo called for him to wait for him.

They reached the daycare and Kuroo was watching Yamaguchi, almost like a proud parent. He didn't deserve such a title though. Tsukishima pointed out the daycare teachers and Yamaguchi's friends for Kuroo, and warned him to keep out of trouble.

"Hey, Tsukishima…" someone called out. "That- that demon… what is he doing here?"

The whole group of angels had gathered around to examine the situation as well as the unwelcomed gust.

"Hey there, are all of you angels? Well, pleased to meet you," Kuroo greeted as he passed around his name card to everyone. A few of them read his title and others dropped his name card in disgust, a few cringed at even being close to a demon.

Tsukishima looked around before his eyes met with Akiteru's. His brother looked worried and uncomfortable as Tsukishima looked at him for reassurance. Akiteru quickly pulled him aside, leaving Kuroo to 'entertain' the other angels.

"Kei! You said you made him stay away from Tadashi, what's going on?" Akiteru was panicking.

"I told you only for a week," Tsukishima reminded.

"Has it been that long?"

No wonder they were related, seeing how they both lost track of time. Tsukishima nodded.

The two headed back to the middle of the commotion, unsure of how to even handle the situation. A bunch of the angels were now shouting at Kuroo to leave, fearful that he would being harm to their humans, and Kuroo was telling them to relax, though with little seriousness in his voice.

"This is Kuroo," Tsukishima began. The other angels quiet down as they awaited an explanation. "He is Tadashi's randomly assigned demon."

"What? Yamaguchi has a demon?" one angel started.

"What are you gonna do when he harms one of our humans, huh?"

"Disgusting foul creature, he's not welcomed here!"

"Get Yamaguchi away from your humans before anything happens!"

The shouting began again. A few of the angels ran into the daycare to magically urge their humans away from Yamaguchi, who hadn't noticed anything yet because his three friends were still next to him.

"Tsukishima," an angel whispered to Akiteru. "You should get your humans away from Yamaguchi. They're his closest friends, who knows what might happen to them with this demon around."

Akiteru clenched his fist. Tsukishima looked at him pleadingly. Akiteru said, "I'll always be on your side, Kei. Yamaguchi hasn't done anything wrong."

"Akiteru…" Tsukishima was so glad that Akiteru was his brother. He couldn't imagine anyone being in this predicament and still supporting him unconditionally.

"So you're the famous Tsukishima Akiteru," Kuroo invited himself into the conversation.

"I'm supporting Kei but you?" Akiteru frowned. "The faster you go back to hell, the better."

Akiteru stormed off to try and mediate the tension from the other angels. Kuroo commented, "Wow I'm really not wanted here."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Like it's not obvious, he thought. He looked back into the daycare where there now seemed to be an invisible moat around Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi. He felt a pain in his heart that the other angels would put the fault with Yamaguchi.

"I thought I'd finally made some friends on earth," Tsukishima accidentally spoke his thoughts.

"Yeah, they kinda sucked. Friends wouldn't have turned their backs on you so easily," Kuroo said.

"Well if it weren't for you, they'd still be my friend."

"But thanks to me, you see their true colours now."

Tsukishima stayed quiet. He couldn't argue with Kuroo on that. Those angels were nice while they lasted, but now they were all being cruel to not only Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi as well. He was back to only having Akiteru to talk to, and unfortunately, Kuroo.

"Tsukki-"

The angel glared at the demon.

"-shima. Do you want anything to eat? Could help lighten your mood." Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Kuroo asked again.

"Strawberry shortcake. From Eden Patisserie." Tsukishima repeated.

"Oh? Didn't know you had a sweet tooth." Kuroo joked. He took the Angel's wallet from Tsukishima, made it to the store at top speed and ran back to Tsukishima.

They sat at the park bench in their physical form and Tsukishima ate his cake slowly, his mind distracted. Kuroo rested his head on his hands as he watched Tsukishima consume his dessert.

"What is it?" Tsukishima frowned.

"I'm sorry, you know," Kuroo said. "I didn't ask to be assigned to Yamaguchi."

The demon sounded genuine, which made Tsukishima's heart go soft for a moment.

"Here, you can have the rest." He pushed the remaining half of the strawberry shortcake to Kuroo, who gladly accepted the offer.

Kuroo was enjoying the rest of the strawberry shortcake when a shorter angel appeared in front of them.

"Y-you two are disgusting wretched creatures!"

"I understand your hate towards me but what has Tsukki done?" Kuroo put down his spoon.

"Just look at the two of you sitting together and c-conspiring! If anything I'd say Tsukishima's been corrupted by you!" the angel yelled.

Tsukishima looked down at his feet. It wasn't worth getting worked up over a rude comment but he couldn't help but feel rage surging within him.

"You're gonna turn Y-Yamaguchi into an evil monster this way! It's b-best if you two just head on down to hell! They'll send in a replacement who's  **actually** an angel!" The angel looked proud of himself for saying all that nonsense.

Tsukishima bit down onto his lower lips. His eyes felt hot. He wanted to fight back so much.

**BAM!**

The angel fell hard onto the ground, his nose bloody from the impact. Tsukishima's eyes widened, he was stuck in his position from the shock.

"Phew! That hurt." Kuroo shaked his hands to relief the pain.

"W-wha-?" Tsukishima couldn't find the right words. Kuroo had just punched an angel.  **Punched.**

"Hey you.* Kuroo addressed the angel, his eyes coldly looking down and Tsukishima swore he saw a gleam of blood red in those eyes. His pupil had now changed forms and looked like vertical slits - much like that of a cat's.

"Tsukki's been working hard guiding Yamaguchi. One of the best jobs any angels have done, if you asked me. So much so that Yamaguchi seems more like an angel than you, with your filthy mouth. So shut the fuck up before I beat the hell out of you."

Even Tsukishima felt chills down his back from hearing that. It was supposed to be a praise of sorts towards him, but he instead felt so small and vulnerable.

"S-Sorry!" the angel struggled to stand and quickly ran away in fear.

Kuroo turned around to face Tsukishima, "You okay?"

"Er y-yeah!" Tsukishima snapped out of it. He looked at Kuroo, whose eyes had reverted back to normal. "Thanks for saying all that for me. I wanted to punch him too, but I'd probably get in trouble with the archangels if I did that."

"Anytime," Kuroo sat back down, smiling.

"Really. Thanks." Tsukishima said again.

"That's enough, geez. I meant what I said. Besides, that guy was annoying as fuck." Tsukishima noticed the tint of red on Kuroo's face.

The demon ate the rest of his cake and rated it a ten, saying it was the best cake he's ever had. Tsukishima let out a small laugh and agreed with him on that. He thought that Kuroo really wasn't as bad as he first made him out to be.

When the day was over, they watched as Yamaguchi was picked up by his grandmother. The angel who was taunting them earlier must have twisted the earlier events to his point of view and told everyone that Kuroo and Tsukishima had picked on him, since every single angel was avoiding Kuroo as well as Tsukishima. Akiteru apologized that he couldn't change their minds but that was understandable. Tsukishima was just glad that Akiteru did everything he could to help.

"Oh that's right, Tsukki," Kuroo suddenly spoke out one weekend afternoon while the two were sitting in Yamaguchi's bedroom. Tsukishima sighed upon the nickname. He'd gotten used to it by now but occasionally still remind the demon not to call him that.

"I forgot to mention, I sort of have a weekly quota to fulfill," Kuroo continued. "I have to make one unfortunate thing happen to Yamaguchi every week."

"You haven't been doing a good job have you?" Tsukishima said. "What happens if you don't do it?"

"Who knows? I could lose my house back in hell," Kuroo guessed. "Then I'll have to move in with you again."

"Literally nobody will let you in heaven," Tsukishima replied.

"I just have to start a bad event and that's it, I guess," Kuroo shrugged.

"Do you have to? I mean you haven't gotten into trouble so far…" Tsukishima asked, leaning a little closer.

"I guess not," Kuroo fell for Tsukishima's subtle pleading. "It's extra work for me if I did all that."

"Great." Tsukishima said. He turned his face away to hide his smile. He lost all his angelic friends but deep down, he felt that it wasn't half bad having the company of Kuroo around. At least he no longer felt all alone on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! It's my first fanfiction in a few years and I really wanted to get this idea out. It might be quite a long story and I'll update it whenever I have a new chapter written out. I super love this dynamic and would love to hear your thoughts about it!
> 
> Very excited for the real fun stuff to happen.


End file.
